Yes I Do
by Lady Berserk
Summary: "Y algún día diré que acepto. Darte mi corazón y toda mi vida para ti. Reiremos, lloraremos y mientras los años pasan todavía diremos Te amo". One-Shot


Yes I Do

Era un hermoso atardecer en un pequeño parque de aquella ciudad.

Entre sus verdes praderas y los grandes árboles que las rodeaban, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y trenzada tocaba una melodía recién formada, pero cuya letra aún no daba luz.

-Demonios –susurró frustrada mientras acallaba con brusquedad las cuerdas de su guitarra. -"Vamos, Astrid. Ya has escrito varias canciones, puedes con esto"- pensó mientras se llevaba los dedos a las sienes y cerraba sus ojos.

Aunque rápidamente los abrió al escuchar un grito procedente de ninguna parte.

Nerviosa, buscó el origen de aquel sonido y se tranquilizó al ver de quién provenía. Una chica corría eufórica hacia un chico y, cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana. Astrid intuyó que se trataba de un reencuentro, puesto que la chica no paraba de gritar en voz alta: "¡Te extrañé!" mientras lo cubría de besos

Astrid se volvió hacia su guitarra con una sonrisa nostálgica y suspiro mientras su recuerdo reptaba de nuevo hacia su cerebro, haciéndola estremecer.

-Ay, Hiccup – suspiró–. Todo sería más sencillo si estuvieras aquí.

Recordaba con aire triste el nombre del chico y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar la melodía que llevaba tocando.

" _ **Abrázame fuerte, toma mi mano, seamos más que solo amigos. Todo lo que quiero es tenerte conmigo. Cuando estás aquí me siento bendecida. Le mando a Dios lo mejor de mí solo porque Él te dio todo para mí".**_

Sin quererlo, enseguida añadió una pequeña letra mientras recordaba a aquel chico que por años no hizo más que enamorarla.

"Y algún día diré que acepto. Darte mi corazón y toda mi vida para ti. Reiremos, lloraremos y mientras los años pasan todavía diremos Te amo".

Una lágrima traidora resbaló entonces por su mejilla; a su mente acudió la imagen, congelada, de aquel momento en el que sus vidas estaban a un día de unirse para siempre en matrimonio y cómo el día que se suponía sería el más feliz de su vida, se convirtió en el más triste.

" _ **Sonríe para mí. Hazme sonreír y solo miremos por un rato ¿Cómo yo podría vivir mi vida sin ti? Te amo".**_

"-Querida –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono– Hiccup tuvo un accidente y está muy grave."

Mientras la melodía llegaba a la parte más fuerte y dura, siguió recordando cómo corrió a la velocidad que sus piernas podían y hasta un poco más. Cuando llegó al hospital, jadeante, y subió al piso en el que su futuro esposo se encontraba, vio a toda la familia destrozada y temió lo peor.

"-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó, temerosa-. Hiccup…

-Hija –dijo su padre aproximándose a ella– necesito que te tranquilices –la tomó de los hombros mientras ella notaba sus rodillas flaquear; temía la respuesta… y esta no se hizo esperar – Hiccup… –la joven contuvo la respiración– Hiccup… falleció –soltó su padre en voz baja-. Lo siento."

De repente, fue como si todo se detuviera. Astrid sintió que se le iba el aire, que no podía sostenerse ni ella misma. Su mundo acababa y, en un segundo, todo se oscureció.

" _ **Tú eres tan sencillo para mí y amo todas las cosas que haces, me haces marear, perder mi respiración. Adoro la forma en la que cantas, nunca afinado, cantas para mí"**_

Al recordar el momento en el que la vida le arrebato a su compañero así sin más, solo venía tristeza a su corazón y así lo reflejó… Aunque, sin querer, un ligero deje de esperanza se coló en sus notas y así pronunció:

" _ **Y el sol está brillando. Y tú caminaras conmigo, nunca huiré, prometo que me quedaré aquí contigo".**_

Apretó los párpados mientras seguía tocando. Detestaba pensar así pues su chico aborrecía verla llorar de siempre; así que dejó junto con el clímax de la canción todos esos malos recuerdos y optó por dar ya paso a los bellos momentos que paso con él. Sus caricias, sus susurros al oído, su forma de abrazarla por detrás cada vez que ella se despistaba. La forma en que era capaz de hacerla reír. Esos besos al atardecer junto al puerto…

En definitiva, todo lo hermoso que la vida también les regalo.

" _ **Y algún día diré que acepto. Darte mi corazón y toda mi vida para ti. Reiremos, lloraremos y mientras los años pasan todavía diremos Te amo".**_

Ya tocando la última nota, sonrió. Pues aún lejos de ella, su amor la inspiraba para poder por fin terminar su canción. La canción de los dos.

-Gracias –susurró, dichosa, al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Gracias, mi amor.

Sonriente, se levantó tomando sus cosas y partió hacia su hogar. No sin antes observar por última vez a la pareja culpable de sus recuerdos y agradeciéndoles en silencio su inspiración. Deseando que su amor fuese verdadero y duradero hasta la eternidad, así como lo sería el suyo.

Aunque a veces no hace falta tener a la persona al lado para sentirla junto al corazón. ¿Verdad?

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Hola hola! Mi primer One Shot** **después** **de mil años que me prometí subir algo xD**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer y darle el** **crédito** **correspondiente a tres personitas**_

 _ **Paula de Vera: Muchas gracias por darme el** **empujón** **final para que esto se hiciera posible. en serio gracias. La mitad de este shot es tuyo**_

 _ **DragoViking: Nocturnita, a ti** **también** **te doy las** **gracias** **por motivarme siempre y no abandonarme en esto que es un sueño para mi.**_

 _ **Jaguar: a ti** **también** **! Gracias por ser mi mamá (okno xD) y** **asesorarme** **en subir esto xD okya. muchas gracias por tus** **ánimos** **también** **.**_

 _ **Las quiero a las tres! 3**_

 _ **Y las personitas que lleguen a leer esto, gracias por el apoyo... ustedes dirán si sigo o ahí la dejo xD okya BESOS!**_


End file.
